Fer Sure
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Jason, buddy, I'm glad to see you, and I'm so happy you and Gabi are still together, he said, I knew the smile on his face was fake though. I tightened my grip on Gabriella's hand, I wasn't going to let go, not while Troy was here. One shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Summary: "Jason, buddy, I'm glad to see you, and I'm so happy you and Gabi are still together," he said, I knew the smile on his face was fake though. I tightened my grip on Gabriella's hand, I wasn't going to let go, not while Troy was here.

Fer Sure

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight_

"Gabriella, hand me the straw," I said as she did what I told her. I took the straw from her grasp and lowered my head towards the dashboard, snorting another organized straight line of cocaine.

"Jason, you're hogging it," she said, "the light's green anyway."

"Shit," I said as I started to hear car horns from behind me. "I think I'll stop at our secret spot," I told Gabriella.

"Hurry, I want another hit," she said. I drove straight until I saw a stop sign and then I turned in towards a wooded area. Once I stopped the car Gabriella started fixing the coke again. "Give me the straw," she ordered. I did what she said and she started to snort up her organized line.

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

I started feeling the high and jumped Gabriella, I usually do that on nights like this. She kissed me back with such passion, she obviously felt the high too. She unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my chest. She kicked off her high heels and I started to slowly take her clothes off.

"Mmmmh," she moaned, "I love you."

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

My clothes were off in a flash and then I grabbed a condom out of my pants pocket on the car floor. I started kissing her down to her belly button and she moaned louder and louder. "Ohh Gabi," I moaned.

I rolled the condom on and positioned myself over her, "ready?" I asked.

"Fuck, of course I am," she replied. I slowly entered her. "What the fuck, faster," she said.

I started pumping faster and faster, "Yes, yes, Jason, harder, faster," she moaned as her hips went in time with my thrusts.

"Gabi, ohh, mmhhh, Gabriella," I moaned as I tried my best to stay with her commands. I felt her tighten around me and I was ready to cum.

_This is the end of what we planned and now.  
__We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart (So girl let's dance the night away)  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes (Just let your body go)_

"Oh yes," I said as I came and pulled myself out. "I love you baby," I told her kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"Ohh, it's umm," I stammered a bit and struggled to get untangled out of her grasp to look at the clock. "Oh, its 9:30."

"Shit, we're gonna be late Jason," she said pushing me off of her grabbing her clothes. "Jason, get dressed."

I grabbed my clothes and started to dress myself. Once we were dressed I drove off.

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops (I wanna see your panties drop girl now)  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

I parked the car at a club. "Jason lets go," Gabriella said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the club entrance.

"Hey, we're early," I said as I tried to make out the numbers on my watch, "we've still got time time don't worry," I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

"I know, but I just feel the need to be here earlier," She said.

"Troy's over the fact that we're together, he doesn't care about us anymore," I said kissing her on the cheek.

"You know this is the smartest you've ever sounded while high," she said. I smiled and she kissed me.

_So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go_

We walked inside and saw Troy at the bar, he was with some blonde girl who looked very familiar. Gabriella walked towards Troy and hugged him from behind. "Troy, I haven't seen you in a year," she said.

"Gabriella, how've you been?" Troy said in a slur, I guess he's been here a while.

"I've been good, but wow you look great," she said.

"You look beautiful, I pictured seeing you, but in my mind you weren't this beautiful," he said. I couldn't take it, I grabbed Gabriella's hand, hopefully he'll get the hint. I saw the blonde girl take Troy's hand.

"Jason, buddy, I'm glad to see you, and I'm so happy you and Gabi are still together," he said, I knew the smile on his face was fake though. I tightened my grip on Gabriella's hand, I wasn't going to let go, not while Troy was here.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight_

"Excuse me," the blonde girl said.

"Oh right," Troy stuttered, "you guys remember Sharpay right?"

"Sharpay, I didn't even recognize you," Gabriella said to her former best friend.

"I know, I wish we could have had time to see each other, but I've been busy with other things," Sharpay said kissing Troy's neck. I saw Gabriella's face turn from excited to upset.

"So," I started, "what's the news you wanted me and Gabriella to hear?"

"Well, Sharpay wanted Gabi to know first," Troy said emphasizing Gabriella's name, "we're engaged." At that note Sharpay shoved her left hand in Gabriella's face to show off her diamond engagement ring.

"Wow, that's beautiful," she said, "I didn't know you two were going out till well just five minutes ago."

"Yeah, we've been going out for about a year," Troy said, "how long have you and Jason been going out? Oh, and please feel free to count the months you were sneaking around together behind my back."

"Uhh, three and a half years just about, and we weren't sneaking around behind your back," I said.

"Whatever, she'll just do the same to you, she's a slut," Troy said sucking down another shot.

"No, not whatever," I said, my blood boiling, "you don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that."

"Well she is," he said.

I was about to punch him when Gabriella grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Don't," she said, "it's the drugs talking, not you." "I think Jason and I need to be alone for a while," she said taking me to a corner of the club.

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

"Jason, don't start with him," she said.

"He's being a bastard," I replied.

"That's how he is when he's drunk," she said letting go of my hand.

"Well, that's no excuse," I said.

"He's a bastard when he's drunk, just like you're violent when you're high," she explained.

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

I looked at her in shock, my mind wondering, am I really violent when I'm high? Well Gabriella never lies to me so I guess she's right. I wonder if I've ever struck her while I was high.

"Jason, just dance with me," she said as she took me to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to move. I tried to copy her, I moved my body in a fast paced movement, she knows I can't dance. "Like this," she said seductively as she lowered her hands to my waist. "Just move your hips like this," she said slowly moving her hips. Each movement she did made me want her, I just wanted to rip her clothes off. I watched her hips sway from left to right, every once in a while they would brush up against mine. "You're not doing it," she whispered.

"I want to show you how I do it," I whispered in her ear. I grabbed her hand and I was about to walk out of the club.

_This is the end of what we planned and now.  
__We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart (So girl let's dance the night away)  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes (Just let your body go)_

"Jason," someone said, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"Troy, I'm a little busy here," I said.

"I'm just letting you know that I didn't mean to call Gabi a slut," he said.

"Yeah ok, apologize to Gabriella not me," I said.

"Fine, Gabi, I'm sorry," Troy said.

"Yeah ok," Gabriella said as she started to wrap her arms around my body and whispered in my ear, "Jason, baby, I want to go, I need you, I need to feel you."

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops (I wanna see your panties drop girl now)  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

"Cya Troy," I said as I took Gabriella back to my car.

I opened the car door and threw Gabriella in the back seat. I jumped on her and closed the door. I finally got to rip her shirt off. "Wow," I said as I looked at her red lacy bra.

"Yeah, now you pay attention to what I'm wearing under my shirt," Gabriella said. I started to kiss down her neck to the tip of her bra cup. "Ohh," she moaned. She started unbuttoning my shirt as fast as she could. Her hands roamed my chest, up and down, her fingers started to trace circles around each of my nipples.

"Oh baby," I moaned as I took off the rest of her clothes. "I want you now," I panted. I unbuttoned my pants and removed my boxers. "Ready?" I asked.

"You didn't take off my bra," she said in between kisses.

"I like it better on, but I guess if you want it off," I said as I took her bra off.

"Now I'm ready," she said.

_So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go_

I pushed myself inside her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oohh,Baby, go faster," she said in between moans. I pumped inside her faster and her moans grew louder, her grip on my neck grew tighter and I was about to have an orgasm. I was determined to make her have one before me.

I started to kiss her breasts while I pumped in and out. I slowly sucked one of her nipples. "Mmmh," she moaned. I felt her tighten around me. She started shaking and I came inside her. I collapsed on her and we just layed there.

_No jkjkjk lololol  
I heart your fucking makeup  
Oh my god I love your hair  
Is that a new tattoo?  
Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
No jkjkjk lololol_

I kissed her hair and I didn't want to let her go. "You're beautiful," I told her.

"You're just saying that, my hairs a mess, my make up's smeared and I'm covered in sweat," she said.

"No, you're beautiful and I love you," I said kissing her neck.

"I love you too," she whispered.

_We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart (So girl let's dance the night away)  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes (Just let your body go)_

It wasn't a romantic place at all, in the front of a club, in the back seat of my car, I'm sure she doesn't picture this romantic either. "How high are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know anymore," I told her.

"I don't feel high," she said, "doing this, it felt so good, so right, I never feel that way when I'm high."

"Then, I guess it wore off or something, because it was so different," I said.

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops (I wanna see your panties drop girl now)  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

I turned the radio on, a slow song was playing. I grabbed her and held her close to me. "I'm never gonna let you go," I said.

"I hope you don't," she said.

I kissed her and was ready to fall asleep. "I love you, I love you, I love you," I said over and over again. Each time it was more slurred, my eyes shut and I couldn't see Gabriella's face anymore.

_So don't let go-o-o (All this time is wasted)  
Well don't let go, no-o (Pretending we're in love)  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright_


End file.
